The present invention relates to a machine for crimping an end fitting onto a hose. More particularly, the invention relates to such a machine which is capable of crimping a wide variety of types and sizes of end fittings on a wide variety of types and sizes of hose and which can be quickly and easily changed from one type and size to another.
The prior art has provided a number of machines for radially inwardly deforming a workpiece. One crimping machine which incorporates pushers between a hydraulic ram and a die assembly which can be swung open to permit removal of the workpiece and die assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,514. A crimping machine in which several crimping die fingers are carried on a die head and a removably half of a die head is carried on a ram is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,209. This patent, at column 3, states that the removable half of the die head can be removed either manually or automatically. Crimping machines which include a locator for locating a workpiece are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,849,858 and 2,311,663. Still other crimping machines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,720,088, 3,742,754 and 3,750,052. A swaging machine which forces an end fitting into a fixed die and then opens the die by axial movement of an annular plate to which the individual die portions are attached is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,450.